


Art for Love is Blind

by Yamiswift



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Trek Femslash Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiswift/pseuds/Yamiswift
Summary: My Trek femslash big bang fill, art for Love is Blind by Qym.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love is Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672948) by [Hypnobyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hypnobyl/pseuds/Hypnobyl). 



 


End file.
